


prepare to surrender to the power of friendship

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, female friendships are everything!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: a collection of short stories centered around the #gurlgroup and its members





	1. Valencia + Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I don't post the spoils of the [tumblr prompt memes](http://catty-words.tumblr.com/post/170496851255/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) I reblog here on the archive, but ceg is a fandom that sees woefully little fic. So it felt worth it.
> 
> These are all unbeta'd.

“That key is supposed to be for emergencies only,” Heather says, not looking up from her book as Valencia pushes into the house.

“How do you know this isn’t an emergency?”

After a second, Heather lifts her head to eye the poster board in V’s hand. “Is it?”

She shrugs. “No. Is Rebecca home?”

“Rebecca!” Heather yells. “Valencia’s here!”

“I could have done that.”

“Well then why didn’t you?”

Valencia purses her lips and raises her eyebrows.

“Well, well, well. To what do we owe this honor?” Rebecca asks as she enters the room.

Valencia rolls her eyes to the ceiling. Rebecca’s been extra bubbly around her lately, overexerting energy to try to make up for the cold shoulder Valencia had been giving her since she’d messed up Marty and Ally’s engagement party.

“Take a seat,” she says, no-nonsense. “I have a proposition for you guys.”

“Sounds serious,” Rebecca observes, and Heather nods, marking her place in her book and setting it aside.

“Okay, so, you know how my business has been struggling for a while? I’ve been trying to come up with some kind of unique service I can offer to set me apart from other, well-established party planners, and I think I’ve finally got it.” She gives her friends an excited smile and turns her poster board around. “Candles!”

“Oh-kay,” Heather says.

“Candles with a scent unique to the party,” Valencia elaborates. “Provided at no extra charge by me!”

“That sounds nice, V, but what does it have to do with us?” Rebecca asks.

“I’m getting there,” she snips. “If you’ll turn your attention to the poster—there’s science to suggest that if we burn the candles at the party and people have a good time, when they smell them again later, their mood will be boosted. They’ll think about me and how awesome I am and recommend me to all their friends.”

“I mean, unless they have a terrible time. Then they’ll—Sorry.” Rebecca cuts off when Valencia shoots her a withering look. “Please continue.”

“The only thing I need to set this in motion is some cash to buy materials. And since you two both recently got well-paying jobs, I was hoping you’d invest in me?” Her eyes jump from Heather to Rebecca hopefully.

“I can take a look at my budget, but I think all my extra cash is going to go to carrying Darryl’s baby, so.” Heather frowns. “Sorry, V.”

Unperturbed, Valencia turns her focus on Rebecca. “It’s kind of your fault that I’m in this bind,” she reminds her. “So what do you say?”

Rebecca squints. “I…Yeah, absolutely. I’m in.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Valencia claps her hands.

“I do have some notes on your presentation, though,” Rebecca continues. “Maybe next time try not to guilt potential investors. Also, it’s kind of off-putting when you—”

“ _Don’t_ ruin my good mood.”

“Yup,” Rebecca says, immediately contrite.

“And now for the best part,” Valencia says, pulling a bottle of rosé out of her bag. “A celebration!”

“I take back what I said.” Rebecca jumps up from the couch immediately. “You know exactly how to wine and dine.”

Valencia makes a show of waving away the compliment even though it leaves her a little breathless with hope.

“Please,” she says, tossing her hair. “Like I didn’t already know.”


	2. Heather + Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don't post the spoils of the [tumblr prompt memes](http://catty-words.tumblr.com/post/170496851255/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) I reblog here on the archive, but ceg is a fandom that sees woefully little fic. So it felt worth it.
> 
> These are all unbeta'd.

“REBECCA!”

Heather’s voice booms through the house, so loud that Rebecca swears she hears the frame quiver. She freezes and waits.

“Get your ass out here, girl. My stomach is the size of a beach ball, but it weighs, like, two trillion beach balls. You come to me.”

She inches out of her room, scared of what she’ll find in the kitchen. Though, despite the hammering of her heart, she’s almost disappointed to find Heather, alone and standing at the sink.

“What’s up?” she asks.

“What’s up?” Heather repeats, narrowing her eyes. “What’s _up_!?

“Um…yes?”

“I’ve asked you to do the dishes a million times. Are you seeing this?” Heather gestures to the pile on the counter. “Do these dishes look done to you?”

“Okay, no, but I’ve been working really long hours. So can’t we have your boyfriend do it? I mean, does he even have a job, or does he just follow you around full-time?”

“No!” Heather actually stomps her foot, and Rebecca feels her eyebrows shoot up her forehead. “We can’t ‘have my boyfriend do it’.”

“But why not?”

“On principle!” She practically screeches.

“Whoa, Heather, I’m pretty sure too much stress is bad for the baby, so before you go on some kind of rampage, maybe just take a couple deep breaths.”

Rebecca indicates that she should follow along with her, but instead of sucking in air through her mouth and letting it out through her nose, Heather screams.

“You don’t listen to me when I need to vent and you don’t do chores when I’m eight months pregnant—what the hell are you even good for?”

She places a hand over her heart. “That wounds me.”

Heather’s eyes widen, and Rebecca takes a stumbling step back as she waddles toward her. When their face-to-face, Heather’s breath fanning out over Rebecca’s cheeks in hot gusts, she says, “I was happy when you didn’t kill yourself, but if you don’t do those dishes right now, I will murder you. And I’ll have fun.”

Rebecca holds up her hands.

“Okay, okay, god. I’ll do the dishes. There’s no need for you to have a fit or whatever.”

Heather’s hand curls into a claw and she reaches for Rebecca’s neck.

“Kidding!” Rebecca says, ducking out of the way just in time. “I was kidding! Please don’t kill me.”

Heather stands there long enough to watch Rebecca clean two dishes. “Okay,” she says, letting out a long breath. “I’m good. But you did make me pee myself, so in addition to this, you also owe me a pack of underwear.”

Rebecca nods. “That seems fair.”


	3. #GurlGroup4Evah + sunbathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don't post the spoils of the [tumblr prompt memes](http://catty-words.tumblr.com/post/170496851255/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) I reblog here on the archive, but ceg is a fandom that sees woefully little fic. So it felt worth it.
> 
> These are all unbeta'd.

“This was such a good idea, Paula,” Rebecca says, shaking out her beach towel and then settling down on the lawn. “I’m not usually one for sunbathing, but this is free and gives us the opportunity to really talk. So I’m for it.”

“If I weren’t already going through horrific bodily mutilation for Darryl, I’d totally offer to sell you one of my organs for getting me out of work for the day,” Heather says, stretching her arms over her head. “My feet have been killing me.”

“That’s sweet, but I’ll settle or a couple of discounted lunches,” Paula says.

“Deal.”

“Hmm, okay, what should we talk about?” Rebecca makes a show of thinking it over. “Books…movies…boys, maybe?”

Heather and Paula groan.

“Beth kissed me last night!”

All three of them sit up to stare at Valencia.

“Butch Beth that’s been getting you all that business?” Heather is the first one to recover from the surprise.

Valencia keeps her eyes on the sky. “Mm-hmm.”

“So like, what did you do?”

“Did you spurn her advances and freak out about everyone wanting to have sex with you?” Rebecca asks. When Paula quirks an eyebrow at her, she adds, “What? That just seems like how she’d react to a girl kissing her.”

“Not…exactly,” Valencia says, her nostrils flaring as she takes a deep breath through her nose. “I mean, it was already pretty late and she lives far away. So she spent the night.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Heather asks.

“Oh my god, no!”

“There no reason to get defensive, V,” Heather assures. “I mean, it’s not like there’s anything stopping you.”

“Yeah, it’s not like Beth is in a long-term relationship or something. Cause that’s, like, a huge obstacle that would stop you from seeing her,” Rebecca says.

“Are you feeling alright?” Paula asks her.

“What? Nothing!”

“I’m not gay,” Valencia says, reclaiming everyone’s attention. “That’s what’s stopping me.”

“There’s more than just straight and gay, you know that right?” Heather asks.

“Just ask Darryl,” Paula adds.

“That’s fine, but _I’m_ straight,” Valencia says, though she sounds unsure.

“Did you…?” Paula trails off.

“How was it?” Heather finishes for her.

“How was what?”

“The kiss!” the three of them say in unison.

Valencia doesn’t say anything, but a smile creeps up on her.

“Ooh,” Paula says, leaning over Heather to slap V’s knee playfully. “You liiiiiked it.”

“You loooooved it,” Rebecca piles on.

“Shut up,” Valencia says, but her smile widens.

“For what it’s worth,” Heather says, and then pauses until Valencia looks at her. “I think maybe you’re not so straight after all.”

Valencia blinks a couple times, letting that idea settle in her brain. All she can think to say before the group moves onto a new topic is, “Huh.”


	4. Heather/Valencia + Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don't post the spoils of the [tumblr prompt memes](http://catty-words.tumblr.com/post/170496851255/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) I reblog here on the archive, but ceg is a fandom that sees woefully little fic. So it felt worth it.
> 
> These are all unbeta'd.

“Good job, everybody!” Valencia smiles her students out the door. “Don’t forget to come back next week for my 80s-themed class. Have your sweatbands and legwarmers ready! The person with the best outfit gets a discount on the rec class of their choice.” After the last person leaves, she turns to Heather, who’s sitting cross-legged on her mat in the middle of the room. “So, what’d you think?”

“I have a bone to pick with you, actually.”

“Oh, yeah?” Valencia crosses her arms over her chest. “And what would that be?”

“I feel like I didn’t really get my money’s worth.” Heather gives her a meaningful look. “I definitely think I’d benefit from some one-on-one time with the instructor.”

“That could be arranged,” Valencia says, sauntering over to her before offering a hand.

She grabs it and pushes up to her feet. Even after she’s standing, she keeps her hold, thumb rubbing at the thin ring on Valencia’s middle finger. She enjoys the way it makes V squirm.

“You wanna go someplace private? I need some serious help with my tree pose.”

“Oh, yeah, I’d love to give you a hand with that.”

“And my warrior two is just atrocious,” Heather says, focus dropping to Valencia’s lips.

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything,” Valencia says, as playful as she can be while also rendered a little breathless.

“And, I mean, while we’re at it, we might as well work on my corpse pose.”

“Sure.” Valencia nods. “Sure.”

“Okay, then,” Heather says, stepping back before she ducks down to scoop up her mat.

“Right,” Valencia says, shaking herself out of the haze of the moment. “Let me just lock up, and then we can go back to my place.”

“Cool. And just to be clear, I am not actually asking you to help me with my yoga.”

Valencia clutches her chest, pretending to be scandalized. “What?”

Heather nods solemnly. “I know. I’m kind of a loose cannon. So.”

“Simply out of control.”

“Don’t I know it?”

Valencia laughs as she gathers her things. “Well I’d love to help you out anyway I can, regardless.”

“Would you now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ve got a couple things in mind…they might involve sweatbands and legwarmers. _Just_ sweatbands and legwarmers.”

“I like where your head’s at.”

“Yeah. I’m thinking the prize for best look will be orgasms.”

“Oh, it’s a competition now, is it?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well, I’m gonna crush it,” Valencia says, locking the door to the classroom.

Heather’s eyes crawl down the length of her body in a way that makes V want to speed home. “I’m pretty much counting on it.”


End file.
